Sugar High
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: It's another peaceful morning in Castle Bleck...until a certain mechanic gets hold of some hard candy. :D R&R please! Enjoy!


**LOL XD This is rly random...**

Dimentio rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked down to the breakfast table.

"Yawn...hmm?"

He heard footsteps running up excitedly behind him. Dimentio whirled around just in time for a hyperactive Mr. L to crash into him.

"L, what on earth are you doing?" Dimentio groaned, pushing Mr. L off him and getting up. "It's way too early for your nonsense!"

Mr. L stared at him without saying a word, his silver eyes boring into Dimentio.

The jester sighed. "See ya later-"

"OOH EE OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BANG BANG!" Mr. L screamed and sped off. Dimentio stared after him in confusion. "Ooookay..?"

He continued walking until he got to the dining area. The minions were all already at the table, having bacon and eggs.

"Hey, anyone seen Mr. L? I heard him scream just now," Nastasia asked as Dimentio entered the room.

"He just crashed into me in the hallway," Dimentio stated, jabbing his thumb towards the direction he had come from. Just then, Mr. L dashed into the kitchen.

"Heyguyswhatsup?Isn'ttodayatotallyawesomeday?Iforonethinkso!What'sforbreakfastNastasia?Isitbaconandeggs?OMGOMGOMGIlovebaconandeggs!" he cried, his eyes wide with excitement. The minions exchanged glances.

"Okay, _who_ gave Mr. L candy?" Mimi asked.

"It wasn't me," Dimentio said, still kinda creeped out by Mr. L's outburst.

"YAYAYAYAYILOVESUGAR!" Mr. L yelled and burst out of the kitchen.

"Was'n me!" O' Chunks said.

Just then, Count Bleck walked into the kitchen. "I just passed Mr. L in the hallway. He was hyperventilating and shouting something about sugar informed Count Bleck," he said.

"Do you know who gave him sugar? He's gone all hyper now," Nastasia sighed.

"Oh, maybe it was Count Bleck," Count Bleck said. "Count Bleck gave him some hard candy yesterday after he helped me do something."

The minions stared at him in disbelief.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Mr. L cried spontaneously as he appeared in the room once again.

"What are we gonna do? Mr. L can't complete his missions today if he's sugar high!" Nastasia face palmed herself.

"I could shoot him with my magic to get rid of the sugar inside him," Dimentio suggested. "All you guys have to do is catch him,"

"That's gonna be hard enough as it is," Mimi groaned.

"Ey, the lassie's right," O' Chunks agreed.

"Challenge accepted," Nastasia said, folding her arms.

"I LIKE TRAINS! MINE TURTLE ROCKS! I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!" Mr. L screamed, throwing his hat on the ground and kicking it halfway across the room.

"Let's do this," Dimentio smirked.

* * *

An hour later...

"LEMME GO! I WANT MORE CANDY! NOW NOW NOW!" Mr. L whined.

"NO! SHUT THE HECK UP!" Mimi barked.

"We finally got him!" Nastasia said, relief showing on her face.

"Yeah agreed Count Bleck," Count Bleck agreed.

"We did it, a'right!" O' Chunks said victoriously.

A kicking and screaming Mr. L was tied to a chair, with magic-filled ropes that were pretty much indestructible.

"Hold still, Mr. L," Dimentio mumbled as he shot a purple ball of magic at the mechanic. "OW!" Mr. L cried. Then he fell silent. His eyes slid shut and his head fell limp.

"Dimmy, what did you do?!" Mimi exclaimed, her eyes big with shock.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up soon enough. Just wait," Dimentio said, annoyed.

A few seconds passed before Mr. L's head snapped up, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. "Guys! Why'd you tie me up? This isn't funny!" he yelled.

"He's back ta' normal!" O' Chunks said happily.

Count Bleck released Mr. L from the magic ropes and sighed in relief. "Okay, minions. Back to work ordered Count Bleck," Count Bleck ordered before teleporting away.

All the minions except Mr. L glanced at each other, grinned, and left.

"What happened? Hello? Anyone?" Mr. L asked in bewilderment. "Come on guys, this is getting weird..."

"You have no idea," Dimentio muttered under his breath.

**And that, dear readers, is the product of me eating candy and listening to Witch Doctor at the same time! :D Could you spot all the references? R&R! Thanks and bye! xD**


End file.
